From the Shards of Glass
by Fleur-Delacour7
Summary: Harry Potter returns for his fifth year and finds out that Professor Snape's life is in danger.
1. Explode

Chapter One   
  
All Harry had ever wanted was to be normal. Even when the Dursleys had tried to bring him up as a muggle, he had still been different from the rest of the children. He wished there was some spell he could cast or a potion he could drink to make his life normal... not muggle normal, but just a wizard without being a Parseltongue or having Voldemort constantly trying to kill him. Why did Voldemort hate him so much, anyway? Harry obviously knew the answer, but he just didn't understand why people hated so much.   
In a way, he did understand. Hate held power. But it was power of the wrong kind.   
At one time, Harry had hated Lord Voldemort. He was over that now; hate had never gotten anyone anywhere.   
And, now that Cedric was dead, he'd have a free run at Cho. He shuddered. Cedric had been a nice guy; it was Amos Diggory he hadn't liked. All he ever did was brag about Cedric and not-so-subtly put Harry down.   
  
  
  
Cho was so beautiful... she had silky, black hair just past the shoulders and deep, brown almond-shaped eyes. Every guy's ideal girl was Cho; she was smart, she was Ravenclaw's seeker, she was pretty, nice, and (Harry hoped) someone who liked him.   
The Weasleys had Harry picked up in a cab. They were crammed in like sardines; Mrs. Weasley, the twins, Ron, Ginny, Harry, Crookshanks, Hedwig, Pig, and all of their trunks didn't fit in a car only seating six. The Dursleys had been hostile to the wizarding folk, but nothing crazy happened. Dudley sat in the corner whimpering, remembering last year;s episode with the Ton-Toffees. At least he was smart enough to be scared of SOMETHING.   
Fear held power, too; but to Harry there were several kinds. There was silly fear, such as saying "You-Know-Who" instead of "Lord Voldemort". There was rational fear, which was Ron's fear of spiders. And there was the fear that was awe that you feel in the presense of someone great; Professor Dumbledore, or even Lord Voldemort.   
They drove into London and stopped when they reached the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley tapped the brick wall with her wand several times and the gateway formed. Harry, Ron, and Hermione set off for Flourish and Blott's, hoping to beat the rush of students trying to snare a last minute copy of Magical Defense . It had been released a week ago, and the new Defense teacher had put it on the supply list. The line at the check-out wasn't very long when they got there; but by the time they had advanced to the front of the line, people were standing on the sidewalk.   
After they had purchased all of the necessary supplies, they sat down to eat ice cream. It had been warm and sunny when they arrived in Diagon Alley, but it had started to drizzle. Harry watched in amazement as the table's sun parasol became an umbrella. On the way out of the ice cream parlor, Hermione cast a shield-spell when it started to pour.   
"Aqualoss!" she said. What almost felt like a water-repelling blanket seemed to hover above them in mid-air.   
They met up with Mrs. Weasley in front of the apothecary. Mr. Weasley and Percy had also joined the group.   
"Well, this is lovely weather, isn't it?" Percy said sarcastically.   
"Yes," agreed Harry, "but it's not so bad under here."   
"Under where?"   
"Hermione put a rain-shield over us."   
"Aqualoss!" It seemed Percy had only forgotten momentarily those really pointless spells you only learn for the test. They Floo-Powdered to the Burrow for the night. Mr. Weasley drove his new flying car with an improved InvisiPull 2.0 to King's Cross Station the next day. They effortlessly barrelled through the barrier to board the Hogwarts Express.  
  
When the three of them had settled into a compartment, Ron asked Hermione, "How was your stay at Viktor's?"   
"It was delightful. In Bulgaria, they have lots of neat magical paraphenalia we don't have here. They have a lake in their backyard that we went swimming in, and he showed me how to ride a broom... he actually let me try out his Firebolt."   
Harry gulped. He had never let Hermione try out his Firebolt, only Ron. No wonder she had been so cold and distand towards him; he had always favored Ron more as a friend, he just hadn't realized it. Hermione had always been a friend to both of them, even during fights.   
She continued, "We had fun. I spent all of July there before returning to the muggle world. My mum says next summer he can come to our house."   
Ron said, "My dad would love to, but you probably wouldn't have a house anymore. He'd take stuff apart and see how it works."   
Harry laughed. "Muggles do all sorts of crazy things. You should see Dudley. He takes his video game box-thing, turns it on, and then when he loses, he breaks something."   
Hermione shook her head. "He IS an idiot, isn't he? When we were at Viktor's..." she rattled on for 10 more minutes before Ron said, "How mufch d'ya wanna bet she calls him 'Vick' or 'Vicky'?" to Harry.   
Harry yawned. "Muggles have this stuff called Vick's VapoRub that they rub on their nose and chest when they're sick. It's not too effective."   
Ron rolled his eyes, knowing that Harry hadn't submitted any revelant comments to their conversation.   
"Oh shut up! I always have to listen to you two talk endlessly about Quidditch! The least you could do is let me talk about my summer!"   
Ron exploded, chucking his open box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans at Hermione. She ducked but was still pelted by a shower of jelly beans. "Well I don't care! Your storie's stupid! It's not my fault my parents couldn't afford to send me a thousand miles away and Harry was locked up all summer!"   
Hermione got up and left, slamming the door shut. Ron and Harry continued to talk and make very flat conversation, but they both knew something was wrong. Hermione usually just didn't act like this.   
They went into the Great Hall of Hogwarts upon arriving. They sat down in their usual spot, but Hermione was sitting alone, already taking notes on Magical Defense.   
After the first years got in line, waiting to be sorted, Dumbledore clapped his hands. "I have an important announcement to make. A new fifth year has enrolled at Hogwarts. She went to Beauxbatons up until now. Her name is Danielle Devore."   
They proceeded through the Sorting ritual, and the hat announced, "Ravenclaw!"   
Danielle had shoulder-length, chocolate brown, curly hair and blue eyes. She was wearing some hideous chunky black glasses, but Harry thought that without them she might be kind of cute. But not like Cho; nothing could ever equal her.   
Cho was still the same as ever, only a little taller. Everyone else had changed; Hermione straighted her hair and ditched the braces; Ron was a lot taller (his pants made him look like he was expecting a tsunami-sized flood); Neville had lost weight; and Snape actually had washed his hair.   
All of the first years were sorted. The food at the feast was good; Harry hadn't eaten so well since last year's end-of-the-year feast, nor had he taking delight in pumpkin juice or any of the other wizarding treats.   
"Who's that?" Harry whispered to Ron, pointing at a man wearing ugly robes Dobby would probably like.   
"I dunno. Probably the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."   
The robes were magenta with lime green trim. He had a matching hat with a very narrow brim.   
"What's with his hat?" The man picked up a copy of Witch Wardrobe and started reading it.   
"Apparently, he thinks he's fashionable," said Harry.   
Professor Dumbledore again clapped his hands. "This is Professor Salvini, your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher." Professor Salvini had blonde hair that was wavy to just past his ears.   
Ron whispered, "It looks like Gilderoy Lockhart wearing my old dress robes."   
Harry laughed. It was going to be a long year. 


	2. The Defense Teacher

Chapter Two: The Defense Teacher   
  
The next day, they had Defense class first. Ron said, "What do you think Salvini will wear today?"   
"Something outrageous," Harry replied.   
As they entered the classroom, Professor Salvini said, "How do you like my outfit? It's so IN I paid 40 galleons for it yesterday! See?" He held up a copy of Witch Wardrobe. On the cover was a set of pale pink robes.   
"Erm, yes," they said, sucking up to the teacher.   
"I tried to duplicate the look as closely as possible. It's too bad students have to wear uniforms, or everyone would copy me!"   
Harry looked at the man's robes. They were the same shade of pale pink as the set on the cover and looked like a women's night gown and bathrobe. They had live flowers at the neckline.   
"Yeah, I certainly would," Ron lied.   
Professor Salvini started his lecture. All of the girls giggled. "Now, I might dress and care about fashion just as much as Professor Lockhart did. But I am NOT an idiot. You will work very hard in this classroom and learn a lot about Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now open Magical Defense to page six. Today, we are going to learn to repel weather, rain in particular. Who can tell me the name of the spell for this?"   
As usual, Hermione shot her hand up first. "Hermione?"   
"Aqualoss. It's a spell that creates a sort of blanket overhead that's waterproof. In 1916, Walter Drake used Aqualoss to bring his party through the rain and capture the skrewts that had loosed themselves from the magical creatures pen. They were attacking a whole class of helpless first years."   
"Excellent, Hermione! Ten points to Gryffindor!"   
Their homework assignment was to fill out the worksheet Professor Salvini handed out. Some students didn't know what to do, because all of the work in the past was written reports or showing your skills. Apparently, worksheets are a muggle invention. "This way I can be sure you aren't plagurizing, because they're charmed," Salvini explained. It was relatively easy for Harry to complete the assignment, but that was because he already knew something about it.  
  
  
Their classes this year were to be the most difficult classes ever, as they took their O.W.L.'s later that year.   
"This year we will work the hardest and fastest we ever will. Our O.W.L.'s are this year, so study hard. The Ministry has set new and more difficult standards. If you score below 78 percent on one of your classes' tests, you are now required to repeat the course again during the summer. It stays on your record forever, so it is pertinent that you do well," Professor McGonagall said.   
"Fred wouldn't have passed potions or transfiguration," Ron said to Harry on the way back to the common room.   
"Dragon's Egg," Harry said to the Fat Lady portrait. The painting opened to reveal an opening in the wall for them to climb through.   
Harry and Ron sat in the burgundy leather chairs opposite the fireplace. "Ron, we need to talk."   
"Yes," replied Ron, "about Hermione."   
"She's changed a lot since last year."   
"I know. And I don't like it."?   
"Me neither... she so... sensitive! She used to be tough!"   
"I know," Ron started, "She just... ERR! Annoys me so much. It's Vicky, Vicky, Vicky. She values him over us."   
"She's driving me crazy... usually she just isn't like this." Harry turned around. "Hermione, you heard that!" Hermione ran off. Tears were in her eyes. She had been hiding behind a potted plant.   
Ron groaned. "Great. Now she's got a REAL reason to hate us."   
"Didn't we say something about her that she heard as first years?"   
"Sounds right." Ron sighed. "Have you seen... oh, what's her name, Diane or something?"   
"Danielle?"   
"Yeah, that's it."   
"No."   
"It was in the Daily Prophet the other day. Cho's parents divorced."   
"Really?" A look of surprise came over Harry's face.   
"Her mother re-married, and Danielle's the daughter of the new husband, Joel Devore. They're from France. Danielle went to Beauxbatons there. But they came here."   
"That's good." Harry looked relieved.   
"I know you like her," Ron said.   
"Who?" Harry blushed crimson, pretending not to know.   
"You know who I'm talking about."   
"Danielee?! No. Never talked to her."   
"Give me a break. Do I need to spell it?"   
"No. I know how-- I-T."   
"Wrong. C-H-O."   
"Oh, her. She's UGLY."   
"Yeah, right. Then why did you try to take her to the Yule Ball last year?"   
"Oh, all right," Harry conceded. "I like her a little." He changed the subject hastily. "I know YOU liked her."   
"Who? Hermione? Nah. She was a last resort."   
"Sure, then."   
"Yeah, it's not going to be the same without her. What do you think of Salvini?"   
"He seems intelligent enough for the job, but he needs to ditch the whole 'I'm so stylish' attitude."   
Ron nodded. "I know. Doesn't he understand that those are women's clothes?"   
Harry snorted. "Apparently not. I'm going to go work on my Divinations crap."   
"Me, too. Y'know what's scary? If those ARE men's clothes." 


	3. Rejection

Chapter 3   
  
Harry crumpled up a half-sheet of parchment. Great... some of the ink hadn't dried and his hands had it smudged on them. He picked up his quill again and wrote:   
Cho, meet me in the library. I need help with my Transfiguration.   
Harry P.   
  
He crumpled that up, too.   
Dear Cho, I love you. Love, ???   
Harry practised some old soccer skills on yet another piece of crumpled parchment.   
  
Cho, I like you a lot.   
Harry P.   
  
That would do it. He attatched it to Hedwig's leg and let her fly off. Harry sat on his bed for an hour biting his nails and twiddling his thumbs. He was nervous. He got up and paced back and forth across the floor like a caged lion.  
  
Harry and Ron were on the way to the dungeons for potions class.   
"Harry, can I see you for a minute?" said Cho amidst her bunch of giggling girls. They ran on ahead with Ron.   
"Sh-sure," Harry said, trying to appear calm.   
"Harry, I like you too. But not that way," she added.   
Harry lowered his head. "I guess."   
"Maybe some other time. It's just... I like Cedric too much." Harry didn't mention that Cedric died a long time ago.   
"I understand."   
Cho smiled. "I knew you would."   
Harry left for potions. He didn't really understand the way Cho wanted him to, but that was beside the point. Cedric was dead. He died what seemed like eons ago. It was pointless for her to tie her affections to a dead guy. But he could still wish. There was always that.  
Harry couldn't concentrate on the test they had in potions. All he could think of was rejection... rejection... rejection. Rejection by the girl he loved. It wasn't fair. It was her fault he reversed witch hazel with slippery elm powder. At least that's what he wanted to think. But he knew it wasn't so.   
Harry wasn't sure he could get lucky twice, but a bath in the prefect's washroom seemed appealing. He had to blow off some steam.   
Harry rummaged through his trunk until he found the invisibility cloak his father had left him. He slipped on the strange material and out of the Gryffindor common room. he wandered the dark, cold halls of Hogwarts unseen, Maurader's Map in hand, until he found the bathroom. He glanced at the map just to be sure there weren't any teachers lurking around. By the statue of Cornelius Agrippa on the fifth floor was none other than Cho Chang and Draco Malfoy. What were they doing up at this hour? He was sure they weren't invisible or prefects. Perhaps they were engaged in a duel. Harry tiptoed over to investigate.   
He peered behind the statue's marble hand. Cho and Draco were kissing? This was insane! Cho wasn't still mourning Cedric; she was sneaking off with Malfoy! The dirty Slytherin, of all people! She just didn't want him to find out. Harry stormed off, his heart shattered into a zillion pieces.   
The hood of the cloak slipped in his fury...   
"Harry, wait! It's not like that! I swear!" Cho called.   
But it was too late, the damage was done and not to be reconciled that evening. 


	4. The Potion

Chapter 4: The Potion   
  
Harry couldn't think of anything else. Malfoy? Draco Malfoy? The nerve! Harry wanted to crumple up the stupid Maurader's Map, but he didn't think it was a very good idea.   
He shook his head. Draco! Draco! Harry rubbed his eyes and crawled out of bed, picking up the cloak and map he had hastily discarded.   
It was time to ramsack the potions storeroom. "Lumos!" he whispered. He checked the map; only Mrs. Norris was stirring.   
The dim wandlight shined on the glass bottles full of potions. To grow a third leg... to grow long hair... to have blonde hair. Perfect. Now Cho would see that he could be just as good as Malfoy. Now for the blue eyes. Harry quickly left with the two bottles in hand. He put them in his bookbag upon returning to the common room.   
Harry and Ron were working on the History of Magic reports the next day.   
"Y'know, it'd be nice to have Hermione here when we're doing stuff like this," said Ron, whose report on Irma Whittacker (the witch who invented one-minute cheese) was only a single paragraph.   
Harry glanced at Hermione, who had filled up an entire roll of parchment. "Yeah," he agreed, looking at the grandfather clock in the corner. "Oh, crap Ron! We have Divinations in three minutes!"   
"Crap! We're gonna be late!"   
"Grab my copy of Unfogging the Future!" Harry said frantically.   
Ron rifled through Harry's bag. "What are these?" he asked, looking puzzled. Held up the two potion bottles.   
"I'm not sure," Harry lied, shrugging it off.   
"Harry, you aren't..." Ron put the pieces together. "Malfoy! You can't! No!"   
"Ron, you don't understand."   
"Yes, I do! This is about Cho, isn't it!"   
"Yes," Harry admitted. "But give them back!"   
"No! I won't let you! This is against our ideals! We don't change ourselves to suit others! She should like you for who you are!" Ron threw Harry's precious potions at the wall. CRASH! The bottles broke and glass flew everywhere.   
"Ron, you idiot!" Harry punched Ron.   
"Harry, you're the idiot! Snape sees those gone and you suddenly blonde, he'll nail you!"   
"You're right. Never thought of that."   
"We need Hermione," they said together, shakily laughing. 


	5. Unfaithful

Chapter 5: Unfaithful   
  
"Harry, read this!" Ron shoved a copy of The Daily Prophet under Harry's nose.   
  
DARK MARK AGAIN SEEN   
The Dark Mark was seen hovering over Lindenwood Park, a housing development.   
"Isn't that by your house?"   
Ron nodded. "Keep going."   
Reports say that nobody was hurt, but several anonymous former Death Eaters have said that there is a sharp pain in their arm where the mark was.   
"Bet anything it's Snape," Harry grumbled.   
"Keep reading," Ron urged.   
There was a note written on parchment with crimson ink tacked to a nearby tree that read, "The Unfaithful Will Die." Ministry Detectives have concluded that someone is plotting to murder the unfaithful Death Eaters.   
"But, Snape could die! This is bad!"   
"I know," said Ron. "He's stuck up for us a lot."   
"We need Hermione badly."   
"She's been such a jerk, though," Ron said disgustedly.   
Harry missed having Hermione for a friend. Last year, he had gone without Ron. Now, it was Hermione. Why couldn't they just get along?   
"Hermione, I'm sick of this. Why aren't you speaking to us?" Harry knew why, but wanted to hear her side of the story.   
"Well, it's about time. You guys always left me out."   
"Well, sorry."   
"I accept your apology-- and you?" she indicated towards Ron.   
"Sorry," Ron conceded.   
"And yours."   
"And now down to buisiness," began Harry. "Professor Snape is in danger. Someone, probably Voldemort..." Ron winced. Harry continued, "is trying to kill him."   
"I know. But what do we do? Go up to him and say, 'Hi, I'm Harry Potter. Leave, because Voldemort is trying to kill you and I'm here to the rescue'? I don't think so," said Hermione.   
"It might not be V-Voldemort," Ron pointed out. "It could be someone acting in his place- or perhaps, unfaithful to good will die."   
"No," Harry put in, "good does not kill others."   
"The aurors did," Hermione added. "But since Voldemort's back and lost most of his followers when he fell, I'm pretty sure it was him."   
After transfiguration class, they were going to the library. Harry had to return to the classroom because he had left his bookbag on the floor under his desk. Over by the chalkboard was a crumpled piece of paper. Harry couldn't resist picking it up and reading it.   
Draco, Voldemort needs someone to perform a task at Hogwarts. It will be difficult and dangerous but would bring you great honor, not only to you, but to the Malfoys and all of Voldemort's supporters. He has enclosed a SpellaSend lettersheet for you to respond with. You know we're all counting on you and expect you to do this.   
Lucius Malfoy   
  
Harry gasped. Draco was helping Voldemort? Perhaps he'd kill Hermione... or... Snape! This was bad! There was another sheet attatched. It read:   
  
SpellaSend Transcript:   
I am sorry, Lord Voldemort. I am too busy with my studies to carry out your noble deeds.   
Draco Malfoy   
  
Harry's jaw dropped and he breathed a sigh of relief. Malfoy- not working for Voldemort? About a meter or so to Harry's right lay another crumpled piece of paper.   
  
Dear Father,   
I cannot do Lord Voldemort's task.   
Draco Malfoy  
  
glad someone's reading this   
  
Studies? Draco never had had decent grades. As long as he was eligible for quidditch, it really didn't matter to him. Harry thought, "About like me. As long as I pass and am eligible for Quidditch, I really don't care."   
Harry gathered up his books and ran towards the library as fast as he could. "Whoa, boy, slow down," Salvini muttered. He continued to whistle his particularly annoying song.   
"Ron, you won't believe this! LOOK!" Harry tossed him the three wadded up sheets of parchment.   
"What is it?"   
"I found these on the floor in the classroom! Just LOOK!"   
He unrolled them and read. "This is amazing! Harry, do you know what this means?"   
"Yeah." Hermione entered the room.   
"What are those?" she asked.   
"Letters of correspondence between the Malfoys and Voldemort!" Ron said loudly. Several students gave him angry looks. "Sorry."   
"Where did you find them?"   
"They were on the floor," said Harry, "Come on, read them already!"   
Hermione read them and frowned. "But Harry, how do you know this isn't a trap?"   
Ron interrupted. "SpellaSend is more reliable than even an owl-- those are expensive! And they only work if the receiver activates it!"   
Harry asked, "How do they work?"   
Ron said, "After activation, you give it to someone who needs to contact you fast. They write the message on it, and the receiver gets a copy instantly. This isd the transcript, which is the sender's copy." He motioned to the paper.   
Hermione, as usual, exclaimed, "I know about those! I've read all about them!" 


	6. Sunny Delight

Chapter 6: Sunny Delight   
  
Harry's anger had cooled off a bit. "I hate Cho," he thought desperatel. "She might be beautiful, but I hate her!"   
The were on the way to see Hagrid, and they saw someone they had never seen before. She had long hair so gold it was almost yellow and warm blue eyes. She had to be at least as pretty as Fleur had been. All the bouys in the courtyard's heads turned to follow her every graceful movement. "Ron! Harry! She's a veela!" Hermione snapped.   
"No, she isn't! Just as beautiful as a goddess!" said Ron. Hermione promptly slapped them both on the face. "What was that for?" Ron scowled, a bruise reddening on his cheek.   
"She's a veela!"   
"Oh," Harry frowned. He'd had enough of them last year.   
They passed Draco and the veela conversing by the gatge. "And I'm Summer. Summer Delight. But you can call me Sunny," they heard her say.   
"And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy-- you've probably heard of our lot," he said, trying to impress her.   
"Yes, indeed, I have! Your father has done such noble deeds! Remaining faithful and continuing to support Lord Voldemort, that is!" she said charmingly.   
"What about me! I support Lord Voldemort!" Harry shouted, tapping Sunny on the shoulder.   
"You? You're Harry Potter! You caused his DOWNFALL!" Draco accused.   
"It was a move I deeply regret," Harry said sadly. "But now I support him." Harry tightly grasped Sunny's hand and kissed it.   
Draco ran up to Sunny and boldly kissed her on the lips. Harry lunged toward him, wand in hand.   
"Stupify!" Malfoy collapsed. It was only temporary, so when he got up he cast a jinx on Harry. Professor Snape wandered down the narrow gravel path and broke up the duel at the first sight of flames.   
"Hello, madame," he said, bending over to kiss Sunny's cheek.   
"Greetings, Professor Snape," Sunny purred richly.   
"Call me Severus."   
"Anything." Professor Snape kissed Sunny. It was a long kiss that made all of the boys turn green.   
"She's mine!" Harry exclaimed.   
"No," said Snape, "Not anymore." He kissed her again. "Come with me." Sunny and Snape walked back into the castle.   
"Damn," said Draco, snapping his fingers. "That sucked!"   
"Draco, are you out of your senses? She's a veela!" Harry cried.   
"Are you?" Draco spat on the ground. "Why am I even asking? I know you are, you always have been."   
"Draco, she just wants you for Voldemort!" Ron blurted out. "Oh, dear. I shouldn't have said that."   
"No, you shouldn't have." The tension in the air rose. "Because now I know you read the letters," Draco said cooly. He always remained so calm. It made Harry so envious.   
"Well, Professor Snape's life is in danger," said Hermione. "And I'm willing to bet Voldemort send this 'Sunny' out to tempt him. And it seems to be working."   
Draco frowned. "I know that.I need to get it across to my parents that I'm not doing Voldemort's task." He paused, pursing his lips. "You do know about it, don't you?"   
Ron nodded. "Yes, we did read the letters. "   
Draco's face lit up. "Hermione, can you help me draft a letter to my father?"   
Hermione grinned. "Sure." So rather than going to Hagrid's hut, the foursome went to the library.   
Hermione dicatated to Draco what to write and he wrote it on a SpellaSend sender's copy in his rather sloppy chicken scratch handwriting.   
  
Dearest Father,   
I cannot do Voldemort's work. It is no longer honorable for a wizard of my statute to be involved in such vulgar activities. Besides, I am trying to concentrate on my studies as we take our O.W.L.'s tests later this year.   
Draco Malfoy   
  
Draco grinned. "I never thought I'd do something like this!"   
"Sendio!" said Hermions. The paper opened the nearest window and swished out. 


	7. The Father

Chapter 7: The Father   
  
After Tuesday's transfiguration lesson, Harry, Ron and Hermione were called into Professor Dumbledore's office. As they stood by the entrance waiting for someone to open up the passageway, Draco approached.   
"So, you got called in, too? This is probably about the snottygram we sent my father!" He sneered.   
"You are correct," said a voice. "This is about the letter."   
"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, peering over his shoulder only to see him smiling.   
"Yes. Please move aside." Harry moved to the right promptly. "Cinnamon Gumdrop!"   
The four of them shuffled in. "Sit down, sit down. This could take a while." There was a knock at the statue. "Come in, come in."   
It was a man Harry recognized instantly. Eyes cold and grey as steel; a tall, snake-shaped, mahogany staff; and silvery grey hair to his waist. "Welcome, Mr. Malfoy. I am assuming you are here to have a word with your son."   
"Yes." His eyes blazed like the deep blue-purple part of a fire, but at the same time as cold as ice. "I need to... speak with him."   
"You three, come with me." They entered what looked like a private teachers' lounge. "I would guess that you three had something to do with this, from the little tidbits I could drag out of Professor Snape."   
"Yes," said Harry. "Hermione dictated the contents to Draco. I guess it's our fault."   
"No, no." Professor Dumbledore put his hand up. "It is very brave to help the enemy, even if it is for a common cause."   
"Thanks," said Hermione, elbowing Ron and Harry.   
"Erm, thanks," they said hastily. The nasty words flung between Draco and Lucius Malfoy echoed eerily through the room.   
"You will do this task or I will kill you!" shouted Lucius.   
"I will not let Professor Snape or Harry die!"   
"Foolish boy! Out to get yourself killed, you are!"   
"Is that a threat?"   
"No! It's a punishment!"   
"I don't care! I refuse to do this!"   
"You will or face the shame I put on you!"   
"I don't care! I don't care! I DON'T CARE!" Draco roared, bursting into sobs.   
"Fine then, be that way." the older Malfoy hit Draco with his staff on the way out.   
"You will not hit me!" Draco shot a burst of electricity out of his wand. Harry could smell burning hair. Lucius let out a shriek that made Harry's ears ring for a week. Draco removed the wall of its large, silver ornamental sword and prepared to lunge at his father.   
"You are exiled! Thrown out!" Lucius Malfoy turned around and left, stomping his feet after extinguishing the remaining flames.   
Draco entered the room where they were standing. His face was no longer the milky white it normally was but a rather pale shade of green.   
"Draco, did he hit you?" Hermione asked.   
"Yes."   
"Has he done that before?"   
"Yes, but not that hard."   
"Draco, you shouldn't have to take that from anyone!"   
"I know... but he gets violent if he doesn't get his way. It doesn't matter," he added.   
Dumbledore said, "Now that you are all present, I would like to have a word with you all."   
Harry gulped. Things did not look that good. "For you all getting along and not falling for evil, 25 points to Gryffindor and 25 to Slytherin. Now off to class."   
Harry shook hands with Draco and smiled. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. 


	8. Broken Snitched

Chapter 8: Broken Snitched   
  
Between Harry's defense lessons and potions classes, he got a good laugh. Professor Snape's personality had changed a great deal since he met Sunny.   
Professor Snape was ten minutes late for class. He ran in, halfway singing (AN: I liked that in PS), "Sorry students! I'm late! We're making potions to cure rashes today, which will be an enjoyable and rewarding experience! Open your textbooks to page 152, and get out four teaspoons of cloves, electric eel eyes, and a pinch of tonka root! Drop the ingredients into the boiling water, in that order, and stir! Neville, tonka root after teh eel eyes! There! They should have purple smoke coming out the top. Good! 10 points to Gryffindor and 10 points to Slytherin!" Some of the Slytherins scowled. "Oh, let's not argue about who was better than who. This is supposed to be a learning experience!" Professor Snape let class out five minutes early as a treat.   
"This is WEIRD," said Ron after class.   
"I know," interjected Draco. "Snape is so much happier. It almost makes you think Sunny's good, but you know she's not."   
I liked the old Snape better. He wasn't quite so... I dunno. Peppy," said Hermione.   
"He just kind of buzzes around the room. Reminds you of a muggle cheerleader," Harry added. "It's annoying. He drives me crazy."   
Just in case you're wondering as to Professor Salvini's attire during their defense lesson, he wore violet robes with lime green trim. "Oh, yes. I forgot to mention it- my favorite color is lime green. And since it's in Witch Weekly as the year's hottest color, I've put lime green trim on all of my clothes!" This frivolous action resulted in the sleeves of his robes being too long, causing him to spend the entire time trying to talk and neatly cuff his sleeves. Harry thought the moving photo on the pocket of a cutesy kitten in a witch hat with stars was hideous.   
Gryffindor versus Slytherin quidditch was the following Saturday. Before the match, Harry and Draco shook hands.   
"Good luck, Draco!"   
"You, too."   
The players mounted their brooms and flew off. Gryffindor easily scored fifty points with the quaffle early on, but play got rough. Fred was knocked of his broom by a bludger that almost hit Harry square in the face. Slytherin caught up in score quickly and an unfair call by Madame Hooch resulted in the new keeper, Seamus Finnigan, to be removed from play. A time out was called, and George attempted a protest, but couldn't get enough momentum from his teammates. So he simply smashed the bludger into the Slytherin keeper. Madame Hooch had never seen a situation like this arise, so the game was halted. Ultimately, the quaffle was removed from gameplay.   
The sunlight glinted on something gold. The snitch! Harry and Draco both lunged toward it. Something that had never happened before happened before occured-- the snitch stalled in mid-air. Dead stopped.   
"You take it," said Draco.   
"No, honestly. I owe it to you," Harry argued.   
"What is happening? The game appears to be at a standstill!" Lee Jordan called from the stands.   
The snitch slowly started floating down and then began to drop like a rock. It was broken! Both seekers dove for it. Harry grasped the wing tightly and pulled hard. The whistle blew. "It appears both seekers have caught the snitch!" Harry felt dazed. Was it even possible? Dumbledore, the teachers, and the referee huddled together quietly and held a conference. A murmur rose from the crowd.   
"Gryffindor and Slytherin have tied. Since this is the first time this has happened, we have determined that the game will be called a tie. However, the Department of Magical Games and Sports will announce next week what we will do if this happens again," Dumbledore announced. The crowd filled the air with a mixture of cheers and boos. Hufflepuff made up the majority of the people for the call. 


End file.
